


Circles

by rightonthelimit



Series: Spideypool Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pigging out with Wade was one of his most favorite things to do and they often had competitions on who could eat most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

**A/N** : This week has been super stressful for me and I wrote a bunch of these dumb little ficlets to unwind on my phone... Sorry for the fic spam, hope you enjoy nonetheless!

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Pigging out with Wade was one of his most favorite things to do and they often had competitions on who could eat most.

 **Warnings:** None!

**Circles**

'It's like you're _trying_ to make me fat,' Peter complained one night as he patted his tummy, which was so full with tacos and ice cream and cookies and other deliciousness that it actually ached. They were watching Glee re-runs on Wade's sorry excuse for a couch _('You make that much money and you still live in this dump?' 'Hey, don't diss the mancave! Ammo can get expensive!')_ with Peter's feet propped up on Wade's lap, Wade's hands absentmindedly massaging them as he sang along with a dramatic song that didn't fit his voice at all.

Peter was ashamed to admit he loved his terrible singing.

Wade paused, blinked at Peter like he had just noticed he was actually _there_ , and then he huffed. God, Peter never wanted to eat again in that moment.

'Oh come on, live a little baby boy! 'S not like anything can ruin _your_ figure!'

'Pretty sure that that anything is sitting right next to me,' Peter mumbled. He wasn't actually mad, though. Pigging out with Wade was one of his most favorite things to do and they often had competitions on who could eat most. Their gluttony was absolutely disgusting and sickening and so much fun.

Still, he shouldn't have had that last tub of ice cream.

Wade seemed to mull that over for a bit before he smiled. Peter could almost hear the voices as Wade debated with himself.

'That's right,' Wade agreed with himself as he nodded his head happily. Peter frowned.

'What's right?' He didn't mind the voices. He knew that he had to share Wade with them, it was just a part of him. He had accepted them.

Wade just sometimes forgot that Peter couldn't actually _hear_ them.

'Well - a circle is a figure! We could aim for that- ow!' Wade pouted and dramatically rubbed the spot on his head that Peter had smacked while Peter rolled his eyes at him and smiled softly.

Trust Wade to glorify obesity.

Peter raised his foot and wriggled his toes in a silent request for Wade to keep massaging and Wade instantly got to work, grinning. Barely anything could put him in a bad mood. Sometimes it annoyed Peter, but he mostly found it admirable - he often found himself brooding, in awful moods because of the smallest things like not getting enough sleep or reading yet another article full of lies about his alter ego, Spider-man. Wade was his own personal ray of sunshine, powered by sarcasm and an insatiable craving for all Hello Kitty related things.

'The only thing I am going to aim for is your bed in a few minutes.'

With them working together the crime rate has gone down considerably, he could afford one night in after all. His boyfriend pressed his thumbs into the arch of Peter's foot and a pleasant shiver went through him. No way he'd sleep on this shitty couch, but he might allow himself to drift against Wade if he'd keep it up like this. As for Wade, he just muttered something about trying out that new pizza he had seen on tv.

 


End file.
